


Silent Reader

by andycaulfield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andycaulfield/pseuds/andycaulfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That little mouth movement, that little quirk about James... And suddenly Teddy feels rather breathless. He had not fallen in love, he tripped, and face planted onto love that left a smarting feeling on his face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I was just writing a thing, and then I thought of this cute little thing. I have sooo many headcanons for Jeddy, seeing as I RP Teddy soooo, here is just one idea.
> 
> Words : 909  
> Chapters : 1  
> Pairing : Teddy Lupin / James Sirius Potter  
> Warnings : None.

Teddy didnt fall in love with James Potter when he was first born, holding the infant in his arms and saying he was in love. And he wasnt even interested in the boy when he was 17, and James was a young age of 12. No, not even then. Teddy was in love with the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain at that point, not even bothering with his pre-pubescent godbrother. Who has time for that?

It was exactly 4 years later that Teddy fell in love with Jamie. It wasnt a small, slow thing like 'hey, i like him' it was a sudden truck slamming into the metamorphagus that sent him into a state of utter panic, his heart racing and his hair turning almost a sickly brown ( well, his hair does turn brown when he is sick ) . 

It was when Teddy stomped into the Potter house hold, a dry and unwindy day in the summer, just a few days after the last day of school, James should have been finishing up his final year in Hogwarts, had he not failed his third year ( theories as to why that happened was simply, he was off kilter without his big brother to keep him in line ). Teddy literally stormed in, waving about a letter, a big smile on his face, hair vibrant warm colors, looking like pure fire on his head as he called out for any of the Potters. 

Only James and Lily were home, Ginny and Harry took Albus out for some Potions convention that Ginny and Albus wanted to see. Harry went simply to get out of the house. He hated staying at home being bored out of his mind. 

So when Teddy called out any of the Potters, Lily is the first to arrive in the living room. She looks at her godbrother, eyebrows furrowed. She was 15, and had been listening to the latest band boy on her music player when he stormed in. 

"What the hell do ya want?" She complained. 

"Where is James?" Teddy simply replied, wanting to deliver the news with his brother in the room.

"His bedroom. He is reading I think... Probably why he cant hear you. He's died..." Lily snorted. Its a running joke in the Potter house hold that if James even so much as picks up a book, he would die. For no one had ever seen how much the young boy reads. He hides away in his bedroom, claiming to practice Quiddtich, or chess or something else. And he reads. Reads muggle books, reads wizarding books. Reads the history of Hogwarts, and Quidditch, and of the Grimm Brothers. 

"Hm... Well listen to this... I got offered a full time job at Hogwarts, teaching Care of Magical Creatures~" Teddy all but cheered, waving about the paper again. For the past 2 years, he had been studying under the old professor, after having been traveling for several years. First wanting to learn about Werewolves, and the likes, but having found a liking of the other subject. Teddy had actually been beginning to go to school to teach DADA when the Headmistress offered the apprenticeship.

"Really!" Lily yelped, obviously excited. Her brother would be the best teacher ever. She hugged his waist, proud of him. "I am so happy for you."

"Whats all this hugging business?" The rough, groggy voice of James Sirius Potter is heard. He sounds like he just woke up from a nap. He raises one eyebrow at Teddy, and the metamorphagus smirks in response. 

"Lookie here..." Teddy hands him the letter in his hands. James takes it ever so delicately and begins reading. 

This is the moment that Teddy realizes his feelings. 

As he watches James read, he notices, that his lips move with the words, he will mouth every other word or so, his eyes scanning the paper like a robot. That little mouth movement, that little quirk about James... And suddenly Teddy feels rather breathless. He had not fallen in love, he tripped, and face planted onto love that left a smarting feeling on his face.

"You 'right, Teddy?" Lily asks, touching his arm. Teddy feels like he cant answer, he is watching James. Suddenly, it doesnt matter how excited he is. Teddy doenst care what Harry, or Ginny, thinks, or how proud he is. He doesnt even want them to know. All that matters is James's reaction.

"Cheers!" James pulls the paper from his face, eyes shining at Teddy. "Should I call you professor?" The oldest Potter child beams at his brother, hugging him. Teddy feels like his heart stopped,and also ran out of his chest at the same time.

"Teddy will do. Till we're in school. Then Professor Edward Remus Lupin." Teddy smirks. 

"Wait, your name is Edward?" Lily questions, but Teddy doesnt hear her for James speaks over her hand says:

"I am going to get you a name plate for your desk that says that.~"

That day, August 9th, 2020, was the day when Teddy Lupin fell in love with James Potter. It was January 23rd 2021 when he told James. And August 9th 2024 when Teddy asked James to marry him. And August 9th, 2025 when Teddy and James Lupin-Potter got married. Only 4 months after that did they adopt a cute little golden retriever puppy by the name of Buddy ( named by Albus sarcastically ) . 

And upon Teddy's and James's rings, scribed on the inside it says '8-9 <3'


End file.
